Als die Muggel dem Lord das Wasser reichten
by Sylvestris
Summary: In der Zeit als Voldemort in der ganzen Welt herumreiste um die Magie zu studieren und seine Kräfte zu stärken. Da könnte er auch in Situationen geraten sein, die ihm sicher nicht behagten.


„Beim Henker noch mal!" Wutschnaubend stand der grösste Zauberer aller Zeiten im Sand und donnert einen mächtigen Fluch nach dem anderen über die Dünenlandschaft.

„Edler Herr ...", war eine jugendliche Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Bombada Maxima!" _~ Puff ~_

„Werter Herr, hallo ..." Wieder versucht sich der Sprecher Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

„Incendo finale!" _~ Flupp ~ _Nichts zeigte Wirkung und erzürnte den Magier noch mehr.

Jetzt reichte es dem jungen Beduinen. „SIDI!", brüllte er den Mann, welcher wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte, an.

Dieser brach sein eigenes Geschrei ab. „Portus ..." Überrascht, das doch noch jemand an dem Treffpunkt in der algerischen Wüste aufgetaucht war, dreht sich Voldemort um.

„Hast _du_ mich diese Wanderung durch diesen überdimensionalen Sandkasten machen lassen?", fauchte er wütend. Mit seinen europäischen Schuhen sank er ständig bis über die Knöchel im tiefen Sand ein.

Der algerische Bursche sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, sie sind selber hergelaufen, weil sie ihren Brief hier abholen müssen. Hier bitte schön."

Kaum hatte der Mann den Umschlag entgegengenommen, hüpfte der Überbringer davon. „Viel Spass mit ihrem Gewinn. Wir erwarten sie heute abend in Tamanrasset."

Der Lord wollte ihm nacheilen. „HALT!" Doch er gab nach wenigen Schritten auf, da er ständig Gefahr lief, auf die nicht vorhandene Nase zu fallen. Frustriert sah er dem Kamel nach, mit dem der Junge davon ritt. Schöne Scheisse! Schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr werden. Hier inmitten den elektrostatisch geladenen Sandkönnern war die Struktur der Magie offenbar so instabil, das nichts mehr funktionierte. Apparieren nicht, Portus nicht und seinen Besen hatte er in der Residenz seines Kollegen gelassen. Vor sich hin brummend riss er den Brief auf. Er wollte wenigsten wissen, was es mit der Losrunde gestern auf sich hatte und warum er für die Lösung hatte hier raus laufen müssen. Die Pergamente wurden entfaltet und er begann zu lesen.

„NEEEEIN! Bei Salazar, das darf nicht wahr sein!" Nach seinem Entsetzensschrei stand Voldemort keuchend auf der Düne.

~ Sie haben eine Fahrt mit einem Quad über einen Steckenabschnitt des berühmten Paris-Dakar gewonnen ~

Was bei allen unseligen Dementoren war das für ein Mist? Was war ein Quad und wo stand das Ding? Irgendwie musste er ja hier wegkommen, denn durch die Wadis und sonstigen Sandkuhlen alles zurücklaufen, war gar nicht verlockend.

Vor sich hin fluchend krabbelte der einsame Lord, auf der Suche nach dem Quad, seine Düne hinunter und die nächste hinauf. Durch die Kletterei über den rutschenden Untergrund war er ziemlich ausser Atem. Doch er hatte Glück, da stand etwas in der Wüste, das wie ein Auto ohne Hülle aussah. Bei näherer Inspektion wusste man sogar, wo der Fahrer sich hinsetzen konnte.

Als Voldemort dann auch noch eine Gebrauchsanweisung fand, war er schon fast zufrieden. Nur fast, denn mit der Ausrüstung die ebenfalls bereit lag und ihm in dem Brief empfohlen wurde, mit der konnte er sich nicht so recht anfreunden.

Eine lange Hose und eine feste Jacke mit Schutzpolster an allen möglichen und unmögliche Stellen. Handschuhe und ein Nierengurt waren auch vorahnden, zudem ein paar robuste Stiefel, ein Offroad-Helm und eine Schutzbrille. He, er ging hier nicht Tauchen, sondern wollte lediglich zum Domizil seines Gastgebers zurückfahren.

Ach Flubberwurm drauf, darum würde er sich später kümmern. Erst wollte er sehen, wie er hier weg kam.

So nahm der unfreiwillige Quad-Mobilist die bebilderte Anleitung und folgte den Ratschlägen die dort standen.

Vorsichtig drückte er auf den kleinen Hebel am Lenker. Er wollte ihn ja nicht abbrechen, nur die Maschine starten.

Wwh ... wwh ... wwh

So blubberte es kurz und das Quad rollte einen Zentimeter. Der Lord schüttelte den Kopf und drückte etwas fester.

Wrum ... wwh ... wwh ... machte das Ding und blieb nach einem halben Meter wieder stehen.

AHA! Er musste stärker drücken und den Hebel gedrückt halten.

Gerade als er dies ausprobieren wollte, hallte ein furchtbarer Lärm über die Wüste. Erst konnte man ihn gar nicht zuordnen, wo er her kam. Bis ein Dutzend Motorräder mit zornigem Gebrumm über den Dünenkamm fegten, sich mutig ins Tal stürzten und in tollkühnen Fahrmanövern den nächsten Hang hinauf sausten. Die Rennfahrer des Paris Dakar hatten die Strecke, auf der Voldemort stand, erreicht.  
Erst hatte sich dieser erschrocken geduckt, als die Rallyefahrer an ihm vorbei zischten. Dann aber packte ihn der Ehrgeiz. Was diese Muggel können, konnte ein Lord Voldemort schon lange. Zack, hatte er sich die Kleidung übergezogen, schwang sich in den Quadsattel und gab Vollgas.

WWRRRRROOOOOOM!

Mit laut aufheulendem Motor raste das ps-starke Sportquad die Düne hinauf. Da der Fahrer sich eisern an der Lenkstange festklammert und somit den Gashebel auch nicht losliess, jagt sein Gefährt über den Kamm hoch hinaus in die Luft und landete mit einer Sandfontaine am Fuss der nächsten Düne.

Zwei belgische Motorradfahrer, die im Tal standen und auf ihrer Karte die Richtung nachgucken wollten, sahen dem Lord entgeistert bei seinem Flug zu. „Verdammt der hat es aber eilig. Wo will er auch hin?", murmelte einer. Dann liessen sie ihre Rennmaschinen stehen und begannen den Lord des Wahnsinns aus dem Sand auszubuddeln.

Stickig, dunkel und eng wie in einer Gruft. So diagnostizierte Voldemort seine Lage, nach dem er von dem Aufprall nicht mehr ganz so beduselt war.

Aber warum zum Teufel war es in dieser Gruft so heiss? War er vielleicht in einen afrikanischen Zauberfluch getappt? Wegen der Zauberei der afrikanischen Schamanen war er überhaupt erst auf diesen Kontinent gereist. Jetzt steckte er offensichtlich in einem der ihm noch unbekannten Banne fest. Wie kam er jetzt bloss wieder aus dieser verzwickten Situation? Probehalber zappelte er mit den Beinen, um zu sehen wie weit die einschränkenden Zauber wirkten. Sein tretender Fuss traf auf Widerstand, der gleich drauf verschwand.

„AU!", rief jemand und dann wurde der Lord am Fuss gepackt. „Halt doch still, wir haben dich gleich draussen." Der Motorradfahrer nahm die kleine Schaufel, welche Voldemort ihm aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, wieder auf.

Wenige Augenblicke später war der Verunglückte befreit und lag neben seinem ramponierten Quadmobil.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Brauchen sie Hilfe von der Rot-Kreuz Equipe?", wurde der bleiche Mann ohne Nase gefragt. Der rappelte sich ungeschickt auf und schüttelte sich .

„Nein mir fehlt nichts", blockte der Lord ab und sah auf sein Quad. „Sagen sie, sind sie Magier? Nur falls das Muggelding nicht mehr funktioniert. Dann möchte ich mir ihren Besen leihen." Weil die zwei ihn aus dem Fluch befreit hatten, vermutete Voldemort in den Rennfahrern Mitglieder der Magier. Vielleicht hatte ihm auch der Sturz doch mehr geschadet, als zuerst angenommen. Denn er beachtet die mitleidigen Blicke der Männer nicht.

„Sollen wir sie nicht doch besser zum nächsten Streckenposten bringen, damit sie von der Sanität betreut werden?", schlug der ältere der beiden Belgier vor. So wie der Kerl auf dem Quad aussah, war er ein Grünschnabel der seine erste Rallye fuhr und nach der Vorstellung eben, würde er wohl nicht weit kommen. Doch die Hilfsangebote schienen den Havaristen nur zu erzürnen.

„Glaubt ihr eigentlich, ich lasse mich so einfach abschieben? Ich bin Lord Voldemort und werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich den Zauber hier im Lande gefunden habe."

„Oh Verzeihung, wenn sie ein Lord sind und meinen es geht wieder, dann lassen wir sie in Ruhe." Überrascht traten die beiden Rennkollegen einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn sie die Zauber der Wüste suchen, davon hat es hier genug. Nur ist ein Rennen wie das Dakar nicht gerade die beste Methode um sie zu anzusehen."

Der Jüngere klopfte an eine Stelle des Quads und meinte: „Bevor sie weiterfahren, sollten sie vielleicht hier die Blechteile wieder gerade biegen, sonst schlitzt es ihnen die Pneus auf."

So trennten sie sich und Voldemort stand wieder alleine in der Wüste. Die Reparatur seines Vehikels dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann konnte er weiter fahren. Jetzt aber langsamer und immer auf der Suche nach den Spuren seiner Rennkonkurrenten, kreuzte der Lord durch den Sand. Mit der Zeit bekam er Übung und das Quadfahren ging immer besser. Kurz vor einem Wadi hielt er an, um den besten Ort zur Überquerung zu finden. Schweissgebadet nahm er den Helm ab und sah sich um.

Die Sonne stand direkt über ihm und die Luft um ihn herum flirrte in der Hitze. Mist, den Wasserkanister hatte er wohl bei seiner Bruchlandung verloren. Aber dort hinter dem Wadi sah man am Horizont eine kleine Oase, mit saftig grünen Palmen und einem See. Je länger er schaute, desto deutlicher wurde das Bild. Also nichts wie los, das dort musste wohl Tamanrasset sein, welches der Junge erwähnt hatte.

Etwa drei oder vier Stunden später sah man einen erschöpften Mann auf der andern Seite des Wadis den Hang hinauf stapfen. Ohne Quad, dem war wegen leckgeschlagenem Tank der Sprit ausgegangen. ´Noch ein Stück, nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann habe ich es geschafft´, dachte Voldemort. Aber als er den Rand erreichte, war die Enttäuschung gross. Die Oase war weg, nur öde Ebenen über die der trockene Wind fegte. Dort und da bewegte sich der Sand, wirbelte in die Höhe, drehte sich im Kreis und änderte auf seinem Weg die Farbe. Rote, gelbe, manchmal auch graubraun schimmernde Sandhosen wanderten durch die Landschaft und liessen ein eigenartiges melodisches Brausen hören. Licht und Farbeffekte liessen Voldemort die Richtung völlig verlieren, während er einen Fuss vor den anderen setzend, weiter taumelte. Irgendwann wurde das geisterhafte Brausen zu einem Donnern. Verwirrt blieb der einsame Wanderer stehen. Hier wurde er noch verrückt, das zerklüftete Gebirge da drüben, machte sicher nicht solchen Lärm. Doch wie um seine Gedanken zu widerlegen, wurde das Donnern über ihm immer lauter. Voldemort hielt sich die Ohren zu und duckte sich, als ihn heftige Windstösse erfassten und den Sand aufpeitschten. Was für ein mächtiger Zauber lag auf diesen rotglühenden Bergen, das es ihn jetzt fast davon wehte? Die Wüste gab ihm keine Antwort, stattdessen fiel der Zorn vom Himmel und drückte den Mann vollends zu Boden. So kam es dem Lord auf jeden Fall vor.

„Ein Glück das der Peilsender an dem Quad noch funktioniert hat. Sonst hätte auch der Hinweis der beiden belgischen Rennfahrer nicht viel genützt." So hallte verzerrt eine Stimme durch den Krach der Turbinen des Militärhubschraubers. Dann eilte schon ein Streckenposten der Rallye mit einem Soldaten zu dem Vermissten und halfen ihm auf. Dieser starrte die Retter und ihr Fluggerät an, als wäre es eine weitere Fata-Morgana.

„Wo wollten sie denn auch hin? Das Ahaggar-Gebirge ist Territorium der Tuaregs und darf nicht betreten werden." Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam mit dem Streckenposten zog er den verwirrten Mann in den Hubschrauber. „Ein Glück haben wir sie noch rechtzeitig vor Einbruch der Nacht gefunden, sonst wären sie erfroren."

Voldemort gelang noch einen letzten Blick auf die bizzare Felslandschaft. Dann stieg das Fluggerät mit solchem Tempo in Höhe, dass es dem Passagier fast schlecht wurde. Von seinen Begleitern wurde er daraufhin genötigt, sich hinzulegen und verpasste so den Rest des Flugs nach Tamanrasset. Erst als sie beim Oasendorf gelandet waren, erhob er sich um auszusteigen.

Der Tag war bald zu Ende aber die Überraschungen für den Lord noch nicht. Es waren niemand anders, als die zwei belgischen Rallyefahrer, welche ihn am Morgen ausgebuddelt hatten, die ihn nun am Landeplatz erwarteten.

„Ah, man hat sie gefunden!" rief einer jubelnd und kam mit seinem Rucksack auf den Geretteten zu. „Lass ihn doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen. Gehen wir rüber zu unserem Lager, dort hat es Platz für alle." Mischte sich sein Kollege ein.

Auch die Piloten und Flugbegleiter gaben ihren Kommentar zu der Rettung ab, so dass Voldemort gar nicht zu Wort kam. Das es alles Muggel waren, schien ihm in Anbetracht seiner ausgedörrten Kehle und der Erschöpfung gerade nicht mehr so wichtig. Daher folgte er ihnen schweigend zu dem erwähnten Feldlager der Rallyeteilnehmer und wurde dort von weiteren Rennfahrern begrüsst. Das er sein Quad verloren hatte, sahen sie nicht so tragisch. Hauptsache der Mann war lebend angekommen. Ein Umstand, der bei diesem Rennen gar nicht so selbstverständlich war.

„Hey Mister, Lord Voldemort, heissen sie doch", sprach ihn wieder einer der Belgier an. „Hier, das ist für sie, ich glaube sie haben es nötig."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Lord einen grossen Becher Wasser, welches dieser dankbar annahm.

Die Frage nach Voldemorts Jugend und den ersten Quads.

Lord Voldemort ist 1926 geboren und 1962 gab es die ersten Quads. Da war der Lord 36 also könnte das durch aus in der Zeit seiner Wander- und Studienjahre fallen.

Und ja das Dakar fand eigentlich zum ersten mal im Jahre 1978 statt. Aber bei mir ist es eben früher nur wurde das nicht dokumentiert.

Die nicht vorhandene Nase.

Sicher, dass er da keine Nase mehr hat?

Gegenfrage: Woher willst du wissen, dass er sie noch besitzt? Steht ja nirgends, wann er sie verloren hat.

„NEEEEIN! Bei Salazar, das darf nicht wahr sein!" Nach seinem Entsetzensschrei stand Voldemort keuchend auf der Düne.

Ob ich sicher bin das Voldie so reagiert.

Voldemort ist hier mitten in einer PARODIE da verhält er sich anders als sonst und schon gar nicht luxisch.

Ich habe die Szene nur ein klein wenig geändert.

Ein Quad könnte auch ein Mensch sein. Star Wars lässt grüssen. Darf ich vorstellten, ichse sein Jar jar Bings ein Otollo-Gungan und mein Kollege hier sein ein Quad. Hey, sag auch mal was. Quad: „WRROOMM!"

.

Kraftausdrücke wie: Bei Merlins Eiern? Du klingst bald so vulgär wie Only damals. Bei Salazars stickenden Socken oder Grindelwalds buschigen Nasenhaaren. Bei Merlins schrumpeliger Grossmutter, muss das sein? Lass doch den armen Teufel auch mal in Erscheinung treten. Ok, ich suche hier morgen noch einen anderen Ausdruck. Heute fällt mir keiner mehr ein.

Als die Muggel dem Lord das Wasser reichten

Inhaltsangabe:

In der Zeit als Voldemort in der ganzen Welt herumreiste um die Magie zu studieren und seine Kräfte zu stärken. Da könnte er auch in Situationen geraten sein, die ihm sicher nicht behagten. Die Aufzeichnungen über seine damaligen Reisen haben die Jahre bis nach seinem Tod überdauert und berichten über eine solche Begebenheit.

„Beim Henker noch mal!" Wutschnaubend stand der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten im Sand und donnert einen mächtigen Fluch nach dem anderen über die Dünenlandschaft.

„Edler Herr ...", war eine jugendliche Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Bombarda Maxima!" _ Puff _

„Werter Herr, hallo ..." Wieder versucht sich der Sprecher Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

„Incendio finale!" _ Flupp _Nichts zeigte Wirkung und erzürnte den Magier noch mehr.

Jetzt reichte es dem jungen Beduinen. „SIDI!", brüllte er den Mann, welcher wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte, an.

Dieser brach sein eigenes Geschrei ab. „Portus ..." Überrascht, dass doch noch jemand an dem Treffpunkt in der algerischen Wüste aufgetaucht war, dreht sich Voldemort um.

„Hast _du_ mich diese Wanderung durch diesen überdimensionalen Sandkasten machen lassen?", fauchte er wütend. Mit seinen europäischen Schuhen sank er ständig bis über die Knöchel im tiefen Sand ein.

Der algerische Bursche sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, sie sind selbst hergelaufen, weil sie ihren Brief hier abholen müssen. Hier bitte schön."

Kaum hatte der Mann den Umschlag entgegengenommen, hüpfte der Überbringer davon. „Viel Spaß mit ihrem Gewinn. Wir erwarten sie heute Abend in Tamanrasset."

Der Lord wollte ihm nacheilen. „HALT!" Doch er gab nach wenigen Schritten auf, da er ständig Gefahr lief, auf die nicht vorhandene Nase zu fallen. Frustriert sah er dem Kamel nach, mit dem der Junge davon ritt. Schöne Scheiße! Schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr werden. Hier, inmitten der elektrostatisch geladenen Sandkönner, war die Struktur der Magie offenbar so instabil, dass nichts mehr funktionierte. Apparieren nicht, der Zauber Portus nicht und seinen Besen hatte er in der Residenz seines Kollegen gelassen. Vor sich hin brummend riss er den Brief auf. Er wollte wenigsten wissen, was es mit der Losrunde gestern auf sich hatte und warum er für die Lösung hatte hier raus laufen müssen. Die Pergamente wurden entfaltet und er begann zu lesen.

„NEEEEIN! Bei Salazar, das darf nicht wahr sein!" Sein Kollege hatte schon eine seltsame Art von Humor.

Sie haben eine Fahrt mit einem Quad über einen Steckenabschnitt der berühmten Paris-Dakar-Rallye gewonnen.

Was bei allen unseligen Dementoren war das für ein Mist? Was war ein Quad und wo stand das Ding? Irgendwie musste er ja hier wegkommen, denn durch die Wadis und sonstigen Sandkuhlen alles zurücklaufen, war gar nicht verlockend.

Vor sich hin fluchend krabbelte der einsame Lord auf der Suche nach dem Quad, seine Düne hinunter und die nächste hinauf. Durch die Kletterei über den rutschenden Untergrund war er ziemlich außer Atem. Doch er hatte Glück, da stand etwas in der Wüste, das wie eine Motorkutsche ohne Hülle aussah. Bei näherer Inspektion wusste man sogar, wo der Fahrer sich hinsetzen konnte.

Als Voldemort dann auch noch eine Gebrauchsanweisung fand, war er schon fast zufrieden. Nur fast, denn mit der Ausrüstung, die ebenfalls bereit lag und ihm in dem Brief empfohlen wurde, mit der konnte er sich nicht so recht anfreunden.

Eine lange Hose und eine feste Jacke mit Schutzpolster an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen. Handschuhe und ein Nierengurt waren auch vorahnden, zudem ein paar robuste Stiefel, ein unförmiger Helm und eine Schutzbrille. He, er ging hier nicht Tauchen, sondern wollte lediglich zum Domizil seines Gastgebers zurückfahren.

Ach Flubberwurm drauf, darum würde er sich später kümmern. Erst wollte er sehen, wie er hier weg kam.

So nahm der unfreiwillige Quad-Mobilist die bebilderte Anleitung und folgte den Ratschlägen, die dort standen.

Vorsichtig drückte er auf den kleinen Hebel am Lenker. Er wollte ihn ja nicht abbrechen, nur die Maschine starten.

Wwh ... wwh ... wwh

So blubberte es kurz und das Quad rollte einen Zentimeter. Der Lord schüttelte den Kopf und drückte etwas fester.

Wrum ... wwh ... wwh ... machte das Ding und blieb nach einem halben Meter wieder stehen.

AHA! Er musste stärker drücken und den Hebel gedrückt halten.

Gerade, als er dies ausprobieren wollte, hallte ein furchtbarer Lärm über die Wüste. Erst konnte man gar nicht zuordnen, woher er kam. Bis ein Dutzend Motorräder mit zornigem Gebrumm über den Dünenkamm fegten, sich mutig ins Tal stürzten und in tollkühnen Fahrmanövern den nächsten Hang hinauf sausten. Die Rennfahrer der _Paris_**-**_Dakar_-Rallye hatten den Streckenabschnitt, auf der Voldemort stand, erreicht.  
Erst hatte sich dieser erschrocken geduckt, als die Rallyefahrer an ihm vorbei zischten. Dann aber packte ihn der Ehrgeiz. Was diese Muggel konnten, dass konnte ein Lord Voldemort schon lange. Zack, hatte er sich die Kleidung übergezogen, schwang sich in den Quadsattel und gab Vollgas.

_WWRRRRROOOOOOM!_

Mit laut aufheulendem Motor raste das ps-starke Sportquad die Düne hinauf. Da der Fahrer sich eisern an der Lenkstange festklammerte und somit den Gashebel auch nicht losliess, jagte sein Gefährt über den Kamm hoch hinaus in die Luft und landete mit einer Sandfontaine am Fuss der nächsten Düne.

Zwei belgische Motorradfahrer, die im Tal standen und auf ihrer Karte die Richtung überprüfen wollten, sahen dem Lord entgeistert bei seinem Flug zu. „Verdammt, der hat es aber eilig. Wo will er auch hin?", murmelte einer. Dann ließen sie ihre Rennmaschinen stehen und begannen den Lord des Wahnsinns aus dem Sand auszubuddeln.

Stickig, dunkel und eng wie in einer Gruft. So diagnostizierte Voldemort seine Lage, nachdem er von dem Aufprall nicht mehr ganz so benommen war.

Aber beim Barte des Grimms, warum war es in dieser Gruft so heiss? War er vielleicht in einen afrikanischen Zauberfluch getappt? Wegen der Zauberei der afrikanischen Schamanen war er überhaupt erst auf diesen Kontinent gereist. Jetzt steckte er offensichtlich in einem der ihm noch unbekannten Banne fest. Wie kam er jetzt bloß wieder aus dieser verzwickten Situation? Probehalber zappelte er mit den Beinen, um zu sehen wie weit die einschränkenden Zauber wirkten. Sein tretender Fuss traf auf Widerstand, der gleich drauf verschwand.

„AU!", rief jemand und dann wurde der Lord am Fuss gepackt. „Halt doch still, wir haben dich gleich draußen." Der Motorradfahrer nahm die kleine Schaufel, welche Voldemort ihm aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, wieder auf.

Wenige Augenblicke später war der Verunglückte befreit und lag neben seinem ramponierten Quadmobil.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Brauchen Sie Hilfe von der Rot-Kreuz Equipe?", wurde der bleiche Mann ohne Nase gefragt. Der rappelte sich ungeschickt auf und schüttelte sich .

„Nein, mir fehlt nichts", blockte der Lord ab und sah auf sein Quad. „Sagen sie, sind sie Magier? Nur, falls das Muggelding nicht mehr funktioniert. Dann möchte ich mir ihren Besen leihen." Weil die zwei ihn aus dem Fluch befreit hatten, vermutete Voldemort Magier unter den Rennfahrern. Vielleicht hatte ihm auch der Sturz doch mehr geschadet, als zuerst angenommen. Denn er beachtet die mitleidigen Blicke der Männer nicht.

„Sollen wir sie nicht doch besser zum nächsten Streckenposten bringen, damit sie von der Sanität betreut werden?", schlug der Ältere der beiden Belgier vor. So wie der Kerl auf dem Quad aussah, war er ein Grünschnabel, der seine erste Rallye fuhr und nach der Vorstellung eben, würde er wohl nicht weit kommen. Doch die Hilfsangebote schienen den Havaristen nur zu erzürnen.

„Glaubt ihr eigentlich, ich lasse mich so einfach abschieben? Ich bin Lord Voldemort und werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich den Zauber hier im Lande gefunden habe!"

„Oh Verzeihung, wenn sie ein Lord sind und meinen es geht wieder, dann lassen wir sie in Ruhe." Überrascht traten die beiden Rennkollegen einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn sie die Zauber der Wüste suchen, davon hat es hier genug. Nur ist ein Rennen wie das Dakar nicht gerade die beste Methode um sie zu anzusehen."

Der Jüngere klopfte an eine Stelle des Quads und meinte: „Bevor sie weiterfahren, sollten sie vielleicht hier die Blechteile wieder gerade biegen, sonst schlitzt es ihnen die Pneus auf."

So trennten sie sich und Voldemort stand wieder alleine in der Wüste. Die Reparatur seines Vehikels dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann konnte er weiterfahren. Jetzt aber langsamer und immer auf der Suche nach den Spuren seiner Rennkonkurrenten, kreuzte der Lord durch den Sand. Mit der Zeit bekam er Übung und das Quadfahren ging immer besser. Kurz vor einem Wadi hielt er an, um den besten Ort zur Überquerung zu finden. Schweißgebadet nahm er den Helm ab und sah sich um.

Die Sonne stand direkt über ihm und die Luft um ihn herum flirrte in der Hitze. Mist, den Wasserkanister hatte er wohl bei seiner Bruchlandung verloren. Aber dort hinter dem Wadi sah man am Horizont eine kleine Oase, mit saftig grünen Palmen und einem See. Je länger er schaute, desto deutlicher wurde das Bild. Also nichts wie los, das dort musste wohl Tamanrasset sein, welches der Junge erwähnt hatte.

Etwa drei oder vier Stunden später sah man einen erschöpften Mann auf der anderen Seite des Wadis den Hang hinauf stapfen. Ohne Quad, dem war wegen leckgeschlagenem Tank der Sprit ausgegangen. ´Noch ein Stück, nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann habe ich es geschafft´, dachte Voldemort. Aber als er den Rand erreichte, war die Enttäuschung groß. Die Oase war weg, nur öde Ebenen, über die der trockene Wind fegte, waren noch zu sehen. Dort und da bewegte sich der Sand, wirbelte in die Höhe, drehte sich im Kreis und änderte auf seinem Weg die Farbe. Rote, gelbe, manchmal auch graubraun schimmernde Sandhosen wanderten durch die Landschaft und liessen ein eigenartiges melodisches Brausen hören. Licht und Farbeffekte ließen Voldemort die Orientierung völlig verlieren, während er einen Fuss vor den anderen setzend, weiter taumelte. Irgendwann wurde das geisterhafte Brausen zu einem Donnern. Verwirrt blieb der einsame Wanderer stehen. Hier wurde er noch verrückt, das zerklüftete Gebirge da drüben machte sicher nicht solchen Lärm. Doch wie um seine Gedanken zu widerlegen, wurde das Donnern über ihm immer lauter. Voldemort hielt sich die Ohren zu und duckte sich, als ihn heftige Windstösse erfassten und den Sand aufpeitschten. Was für ein mächtiger Zauber lag auf diesen rotglühenden Bergen, dass es ihn jetzt fast davon wehte? Die Wüste gab ihm keine Antwort, stattdessen fiel der Zorn vom Himmel und drückte den Mann vollends zu Boden. So kam es dem Lord auf jeden Fall vor.

„Ein Glück, dass der Peilsender an dem Quad noch funktioniert hat. Sonst hätte auch der Hinweis der beiden belgischen Rennfahrer nicht viel genützt." So hallte verzerrt eine Stimme durch den Krach der Turbinen des Militärhubschraubers. Dann eilte schon ein Streckenposten der Rallye mit einem Soldaten zu dem Vermissten und halfen ihm auf. Dieser starrte die Retter und ihr Fluggerät an, als wäre es eine weitere Fata-Morgana.

„Wo wollten Sie denn auch hin? Das Ahaggar-Gebirge ist Territorium der Tuaregs und darf nicht betreten werden." Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam mit dem Streckenposten zog er den verwirrten Mann in den Hubschrauber. „Zum Glück haben wir Sie noch rechtzeitig vor Einbruch der Nacht gefunden, sonst wären Sie erfroren."

Voldemort gelang noch einen letzten Blick auf die bizzare Felslandschaft. Dann stieg das Fluggerät mit solchem Tempo in Höhe, dass es dem Passagier fast schlecht wurde. Von seinen Begleitern wurde er daraufhin genötigt, sich hinzulegen und verpasste so den Rest des Flugs nach Tamanrasset. Erst, als sie beim Oasendorf gelandet waren, erhob er sich um auszusteigen.

Der Tag war bald zu Ende aber die Überraschungen für den Lord noch nicht. Es waren niemand anders als die zwei belgischen Rallyefahrer, welche ihn am Morgen ausgebuddelt hatten, die ihn nun am Landeplatz erwarteten.

„Ah, man hat Sie gefunden!" rief einer jubelnd und kam mit seinem Rucksack auf den Geretteten zu. „Lass ihn doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen. Gehen wir rüber zu unserem Lager, dort hat es Platz für alle." Mischte sich sein Kollege ein.

Auch die Piloten und Flugbegleiter gaben ihren Kommentar zu der Rettung ab, so dass Voldemort gar nicht zu Wort kam. Dass es alles Muggel waren, schien ihm in Anbetracht seiner ausgedörrten Kehle und der Erschöpfung gerade nicht mehr so wichtig. Daher folgte er ihnen schweigend zu dem erwähnten Feldlager der Rallyeteilnehmer und wurde dort von weiteren Rennfahrern begrüsst. Dass er sein Quad verloren hatte, sahen sie nicht so tragisch. Hauptsache der Mann war lebend angekommen. Ein Umstand, der bei diesem Rennen gar nicht so selbstverständlich war.

„Hey Mister, Lord Voldemort, heissen Sie doch", sprach ihn wieder einer der Belgier an. „Hier, das ist für Sie, ich glaube, Sie haben es nötig."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Lord einen grossen Becher Wasser, welchen dieser dankbar annahm.


End file.
